Amarelo Silvestre
by Black B
Summary: Sesshoumaru em um momento de reflexão.


**Amarelo Silvestre**

_Black B._

Sesshoumaru observava a pequena humana, sentado afastado há alguns metros de onde ela se encontrava entretida na confecção de um pequeno colar de flores amarelas. As mãos, ainda desajeitadas, passavam e transpassavam os finos galhos silvestres, em tentativas de fixá-los em forma de círculo.

Com olhos estreitos ele observava os gestos e expressões que a menina fazia. Humanos tão desprezíveis, pensava mentalmente, mas de onde então o motivo de considerar Rin tão fascinante?

"_Vivemos em qualquer lugar_

_Enquanto viajamos sem direção"_

Os olhos de chocolate, extremamente doces, brilhavam em contentamento a cada plantinha danada que conseguia encaixar no modesto adereço. Os lábios contorcidos e com a ponta da língua se mostrando tímida por entre as pétalas rosadas de sua boca, a testa franzida em concentração, fios de cabelos escuros caindo de forma delicada sobre a face pálida, pernas cruzadas desleixadamente sobre a raiz da estrondosa árvore que servia de refúgio naquele fim de tarde quente.

O conjunto o hipnotizava.

Ele não cansava de observá-la, de protegê-la e até mesmo de mimá-la com presentes adquiridos em vilas por onde passavam.

O que a garotinha pensava?

Rin era uma incógnita ambulante, falante e risonha. Talvez uma esperança de dias menos solitários para o grande youkai, mesmo Sesshoumaru tentando se convencer do contrário. Afinal, o que uma mera criatura humana, com todas as suas fragilidades, poderia lhe acrescentar?

– Sesshoumaru – sama!

Uma Rin esfuziante tirou-o de seus pensamentos. A voz transbordava alegria e as maçãs de seu rosto estavam tão vermelhas, que mais pareciam com frutas maduras. Respirando fundo, o senhor das terras do oeste identificou o suave cheiro floral de Rin, juntamente com o odor leve e quase imperceptível de hesitação, quase como um medo.

Bom, isso sim era novidade para ele.

– Fale, Rin.

– Para o meu Senhor Sesshoumaru.

A pequena levantou defronte ao rosto do lorde o singelo colar no qual estava trabalhando. Deveras, o homem admitia: demasiado gracioso para uma criança confeccionar.

Os olhos de Rin secavam-lhe a pele, o esquadrinhando atrás de, talvez, demonstrações de emoção que delatassem os sentimentos de seu lorde. Sesshoumaru quase podia sentir fisicamente a expectativa da infante por alguma afirmação, e com leveza que apenas adquiria estando perto dela, ergueu os lábios em um sorriso praticamente imperceptível.

Com um sinal de cabeça, gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse e abaixou-se, aprovando que ela colocasse o adorno natural em seu pescoço.

Sorrindo, pequenas mãos transpassaram delicadamente o colar, com cuidado para não prender nos exóticos cabelos prateados de seu mestre.

"_Procurando a luz, até encontrar_

_Eu caminho sempre com você"_

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas quando observou a garota com as mãos unidas defronte ao peito, quase como num gesto típico de humanos em suas crenças. Mas não, ela não era uma humana qualquer, e o senhor das terras do Oeste se negava a compará-la com reles camponeses ou até mesmo com os mais privilegiados das camadas sociais.

– Obrigado, Rin.

– Meu lorde parece um anjo. – disparou a pequena, para descrença do youkai.

"Um anjo?" Sesshoumaru se questionava em pensamentos. Ah! Se Rin compreendesse a verdadeira natureza de seu tão adorado mestre, teria ela ainda esta mesma inocência brincalhona e afetiva? Rin ainda permaneceria andando incansavelmente ao seu lado, por caminhos desconhecidos e por vezes perigosos demais para uma simples menininha?

Sesshoumaru quase poderia jurar que aquela sensação estranha que se apossava de algo dentro de si era temor de perder sua Rin para a realidade.

Porque a realidade do youkai era muito mais extensa do que campos floridos e perseguições de borboletas. E por mais vezes que Rin já tivesse presenciado a forma mortífera de seu mestre, foram exclusivamente ocasiões em que ele necessitou protegê-la do mal do mundo real.

Para os olhos puros da criança, a criatura não era maligna, ao contrário, era boa, pois a resguardava. Rin certamente não tinha discernimento necessário para conseguir entender o prazer demoníaco de Sesshoumaru e, estranhamente, ele agradecia por esta ignorância infantil.

– Senhor?

A voz doce mais uma vez se fez presente e Sesshoumaru realizou que isso acontecia rotineiramente quando estava perto da criança de sorriso fácil: se perder em pensamentos. E todos, sem exceções, envolviam a pequena.

Ele direcionou seus olhos âmbares para Rin, que aparentemente esperava uma resposta do seu lorde.

– Vá descansar, Rin. Já está tarde.

E realmente já estava.

Alguns pontos brilhantes se destacavam no firmamento e a temperatura abrandava conforme a noite caía. A menina ainda lhe dispensou mais um dos seus tenros sorrisos e com um "Boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama", despediu-se do mestre, se encaminhando para uma raiz da grande árvore, a qual já estava devidamente arrumada com mantas para lhe servir de acomodação.

Sesshoumaru ainda ficou observando a pequena, completamente enrolada nas cobertas, deixando apenas seus longos cabelos escuros à mostra. Tocou em uma das flores e sem ao menos perceber sorriu deixando seus caninos serem vistos para qualquer telespectador.

Um ofego invadiu seus ouvidos. Pôde ver Jaken o olhando com os orbes mais arregalados do que já eram, coisa que Sesshoumaru acreditava ser impossível.

– Algum problema, Jaken? – interrogou o pequeno youkai com a voz entoando perigo, fazendo a criaturinha verde tremer e segurar ainda com mais força o bastão que sempre carregava consigo.

Com uma reverência deveras exagerada, Jaken balançou a cabeça em negação repetidas vezes e soltou um sibilado – "Nã-ão, Sesssshoumaru – ssama.", que mais se assimilou a um resmungo medroso.

Sesshoumaru se pôs de pé e elegantemente aproximou de onde seu servo estava parado.

– Jaken, cuide de Rin. Se algo acontecer a ela... – Deixou a frase solta no ar, completando com um movimento de sua mão direita, não qual estralava seus longos dedos, evidenciando suas garras venenosas.

Com uma engolida em seco, o monstrinho se postou ao lado de onde a menina já dormia à sono alto e ficou em posição de alerta, assistindo seu mestre dar as costas e correr em velocidade inumana para dentro da floresta, provavelmente com a finalidade de caçar.

"_Agora nessa luz, desta densa floresta_

_Certamente despertou o que está escondido_

_Lá dentro do meu coração"_

Enquanto Sesshoumaru se distanciava, segurava com cuidado o colar que a pequena lhe dedicara. E ele percebeu que Rin era exatamente como as flores que agora o acompanhavam: bela e delicada, e que infelizmente, tal qual elas, se evanesceria.

Com aquele quase desconhecido aperto no peito, realizou que talvez não houvesse muito tempo para caminhar com Rin, observar seu sorriso e escutar suas risadas, mas ele instintivamente já sabia: faria qualquer coisa para manter Rin do seu lado. Qualquer coisa _mesmo._

"_... eu caminho sempre com você."_

**N/A: **Tradução de trechos da música "Fukai Mori". Fonte: .br


End file.
